Buttons vs Bones
by Cinamon Stick
Summary: It's been three years, and Coraline Jones has been kidnapped my three kids in masks. Suddenly she's in Halloween Town with a king named Jack and his fiance, Sally. But when a yellow raincoat and boots show up in her wardrobe she knows that the old evil that used to haunt her is back, but now she has the Pumpkin King behind her. *Sorry I couldn't mark as crossover. Stupid laptop*
1. Fighting a Skeleton with a Wooden Sword

Ivy's footsteps clacked back at me in an annoying rhythm. She was chattering fast as the crickets about how they proposedly gave out king sized chocolate bars in Summer Creek, the rich neighborhood. My feet hurt and I was freezing, but I couldn't imagine how she was still bright and sunny in her black skirt and striped tights. She was a witch, even though according to legend they didn't look like the candy cane thing she was dressed as. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my hoody, pulling my head deep into its hood to shield myself from the wind. The Oregon night was freezing, out of character.

Ivy turned abruptly to the right, into the forest the sidewalk was built up against.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

She turned, her black pointed hat wobbling, "Ben said this was a short cut, remember?"

"It's dark, Ivy," I huffed. She's the one who dragged me out to go trick or treating. I'd obliged but wasn't wearing a costume or collecting candy, which had bothered her but I wasn't budging. I'd found a wooden sword that some kid had dropped and turned it over nervously. No way was I going into a dark forest on Halloween.

"Come _on_," she whined, turning and disappearing into the trees.

I pressed my lips together, looking around as if someone was going to tell me what I was thinking: this is a stupid idea. But the street was abandoned and the night bitter and lonely. I started to follow her, soon surrounded by black foliage.

"Ivy!" I yelled, jogging forward thinking I'd see her soon. There was a whisper ahead, and I moved toward it, "Come on, stop it,"

_"She looks funny," _something whispered.

_"Kind of unenthusiastic, huh?"_

"What-"

I saw three figures step out behind some trees. They were kids in masks- a Devil, Witch… whatever that one was supposed to be. Something about them wasn't right, and a pang of fear jolted through my heart. I turned and started running, stumbling over raised roots.

_"Let's get her!"_

They were on me in a flash, small but impossibly strong hands forcing me into a bag and dragging me into some sort of tub.

The Town Square was in its usual post-Halloween celebration. They were all waiting for Jack to return. After the fire scarecrow last year they wondered how he was going to top it. The mayor was on his podium, cheering with the rest of the ghouls.

And, like he always did, Jack came. Mist curled around the civilian's ankles, lower and less thick than Sally's stunt last year. A deep, creeping laugh came from above, and everyone looked up, seeing a dark figure suspended in midair. Recognizing the thin siluet they gave out cheers and howls.

Jack, balanced gracefully on one foot, pulled out the flaps Sally had so carefully sewn for him. With a high piched laugh he shot into the sky, swooping down upon the monsters below, a bat against the moon. Sally applauded with everyone else, glad the wire sewn into his suit had held. When he reached the ground and gave a bow, the congratulations began. He no longer had the uncertainty that haunted him last year, and took to his holiday with spirit.

"Ghastly Job, everyone!" he tells them, standing on the edge of the slime fountain and bowing to them. They cheered, and slowly begin trickling out of the square to await the next day to begin the preparations for next year.

"Great job with the wings, Sally," Jack tells her. She smiles her red lips and links her arm in his. Before they can leave, however, there's a scream (well, more of a yell of discomfort) that echoes through the whole town.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel waltz in with their living bathtub in pursuit.

"What did you do?" Jack says, regarding them distrustfully. He hadn't forgotten what they'd pulled last year.

"We've kidnapped a kid, Pumpkin Head!" they snickered.

"You've brought a human," Sally said flatly.

"Let me out!" the burlap sack sitting in the tub writhed.

Jack looked at it with realization and turned to glare his hollow sockets at the trick or treaters, "Get out," he said, anger echoing in his words.

"Out?" Shock said, eyes widening.

"Get out of Halloween Town!" he yelled at them, "You've been nothing but trouble and this, this is crossing the line,"

"But Jack-"

"Now,"

They scampered away. Cowards they were, mischievous cowards.

"What do we do?" Sally asked, looking at the civilians watching, "Let it out?"

"Not here," Jack said. There'd be a mob with a human in the town. Sally went to the Doctor since he'd be expecting a visit and might know how the Treaters and gotten it here.

"It's nothing!" Jack said the the crowd, waving at them dismissively, "Good night. We'll begin preparations in the morning."

When they'd finally left he led the bathtub with the human inside back to his crypt, not speaking to anyone and wishing the child would be more quiet. In the highest tower he cut the twine tied around the opening, and met her for the first time.

A teenage girl scrambled out, a flash of long brown hair and a red hoody over some jeans and sneakers. She was slender, her figure only beginning to define itself, her eyes too big for her round white face.

"Who the hell are you!?' she yelled, pointing a wooden sword at him.

"Ssh!"

"What _are _you," she backed away.

Jack stepped closer, reaching out a skeletal hand, "It's alright, I-"

"Don't touch me," she turned and ran out the doors, heart racing as she tried to make sense of the dark maze. She opened a door to be greeted with the thin Pumpkin King standing by the window, "Just let me explain-" she slammed the door shut, turning and racing into the piano room. Her breath was shallow as she took in the oddly shaped instrument and thin curving windows. Whirling around she turned back down the hall, sprinting down some stair and finding herself on a balcony that overlooked a strange town lit with an orange glow.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" a voice came from behind her. She raised the idiotic little sword and back against the stone wall, eyeing him distrustfully.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't. Apologies, but you can never trust those three. The question is, how did you get to Halloween Town?"

She took him in for the first time, realizing the absurdity of who she was talking to. A pale skeleton with a stitched mouth and pinstriped suit calling himself the Pumpkin King. She didn't ask if she was dreaming because her head really hurt so obviously not, "Those brats took me,"

"Well, then welcome," he grinned, his mouth stretching farther than it should have, "However wrong it was for them to have taken you I have to say this is marvelous! A human, a _mortal_ in our town!" he moved forward swiftly to shake her hand and she pulled back, glaring at him.

He kneeled down on one of his spidery legs so they were eye to eye and brushed the sword aside, "I'm not going to hurt you, and if I was I already would have," he said, looking at her honestly. There was a moment where she had to make a decision of whether or not to trust him. Then she nodded slowly, dropping the wooden toy to the floor. Jack popped up, turning to walk down the hall, "So, if you're going to be staying we'll have to find you a room," he opened a door and a rush of black smoke roared out, He slammed it shut, looking back at her, "Maybe not that one. Come on then," she scampered to keep up with him.

"But I still don't understand. Where am I?"

"You're in Halloween Town, of course!"

"Yes, but what country? What state?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

She was getting frustrated, "Where on earth are we?"

"We aren't' on earth," he said, matter of factly opening a door and shutting it again when a screech came out.

She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

"I never did hear your name," he said.

"Coraline Jones," she told him, putting her hands in her pockets, "And you? I heard Pumpkin King already,"

"Jack,"

"Jack What?"

"Jack the Pumpkin King,"

"No, but what's your last name?"

"You know what's funny about you, Coraline?" Jack said, changing the subject.

"What?"

"You haven't screamed yet," he sounded almost offended, "Not scary enough for you, am I?"

She struggled to keep pace with his long legs, "I don't know. I've kind of gotten tired of Halloween over the years,"

He stopped and she ended up a few steps ahead of him, "Tired of Halloween?"

"Well I'm a little too old," she stated. How many times had she had this conversation with Ivy?

"How old?" he asked, starting down the hall again.

"Fourteen,"

"That's not too old!" he exclaimed as they reached the heavy black door. Coraline shrugged.

He was quiet for a moment, then opened a door, "Ah, here we are," She saw a king sized bed with lime green comforter and a black and white deign on the pillows. It was matched with black desk, wardrobe, and window that had the moon shining full in its corners. Jack flipped on the light with a bony finger and the pumpkin lamp flicked on.

She realized what he was saying, "Wait-no. I'm not staying here,"

"I'm sorry, but we can't get you back to the world of the humans until next year. Sandy Clause made it impossible to get back until October 31'st," he said apologetically.

She sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, "So I'm stuck here for a year?"

"Yes,"

She ran a hand through her dark hair, and he saw how pale her face was, how dark the hollows under her eyes were, "You're tired,"

"No," she said stubbornly, "I need you to tell me everything about this place. If I'm going to be here for a year, I should know what to expect,"

"Tomorrow," he said, "And that is something to look forward to!"

"Why?"

"You'll meet my wife,"

"You have a wife?"

"Well, technically fiancé. I hope you like her… I hope you like it here,"

She was quiet, letting her dark hair fall forward to hide her face so he couldn't see she was fighting back tears. Oregon seemed like the best place in the world, suddenly, "I'm going to go to sleep," her voice was ridged. Once Jack was gone, she turned and cried quietly into her unfamiliar pillow, missing her best friend Wybie more than anything, until her dreams took her. She knew why she was scared. She was scared because the last time she'd ever been in a place like this she almost lost everything.

Her nightmares were full of buttons and black cats.


	2. Yellow Rain Coat

The next morning was grey, a very dreary, very expected grey. There was a hussle of voices from the street below, and I wondered what these people would be, with a Skeleton King. I padded down stairs, finding a woman in the kitchen. She looked up from a deep black cauldron, and smiled her red lips. She seemed to be completely stitched together from mismatched body parts and wore a dress sewn together of different fabrics a lot in the way she was, that is, stitched together. I tried not to stare as I could bet that there was far more absurd things to come.

"Hello, I'm Sally," she said, "You must be Caroline. Jack had me come over to make you breakfast. He wasn't sure what to do since he doesn't know what a human would eat,"

"Coralline, actually," I told her. I'd become used to correcting people over the years.

I took in the kitchen. It was small, with a black island and dark purple walls. It was more of a room with a hearth than a kitchen, really, and had a small stove top.

I sat on one of the bone stools-I think that's what they were made of- and watched her stir the mixture. She hummed something to herself while she worked, and I decided I liked her.

"Sally!" Jack swooped into the kitchen with a grin and pecked her on the cheek. I can't explain how what should have been solid bone flexed and moved so easily. I put two and two together and realized this must be his fiancé. Jack swung around to look at me, and I felt his excitement immediately.

"November 1st, only three hundred and sixty four days till next year," he said, joining me at the island.

"What exactly do you do to prepare for it?" I asked.

"Well, there's creating the scares, most of all. Everyone has their own little part,"

"And yours is?"

"I'm all over the place. Under beds, in alleys, keeping everyone from actually causing harm, mostly. No man has met me without fear yet. That is, besides you,"

I nodded, absentmindedly thinking about what you could possibly need to prepare for when you were scaring someone.

Later I followed the two of them out of the mansion and down some narrow curving steps that seem to support the whole house. I realize then that the only thing I'd seen in this town so far was the inside of Jacks home. There was something different about the air here, or maybe just the energy. It had a charge to it, a sharp nip that reminded me of crisp leaves. The familiar scent of pumpkins came from nearby, comforting in all this madness.

Madness. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was danger somewhere, something I'd met before still watching me here.

But before I could consider that we were in the town, and I had to say it was a shock. Monsters, real monsters. They strolled past in their casual styles, some almost human but with fangs, others unrecognizable. These were the spirits and demons that were told in the old stories and made to scare kids from acting up. I spotted a group of pale people walking under black umbrellas and green skinned women cackling while zooming overhead on brooms.

"Jack," I whispered, "I don't exactly fit in,"

"Oh, we'll just say you're visiting from one of the villages," my eyes widened, "Oh, you though we were the only ones?"

"Jack!" a wobbly voice came. I saw a fat man in a crooked hat waddling towards us with a black and white face and a very painted on grimace, "Thank dreadful you're here! We need some help with the pumpkins-they're acting up,"

"Calm down, Mayor. They're probably just excited from last night," Jack told him in a voice that sounded like the mayor was always coming to him for things.

I watched in wonder as his head flipped around to become a pink mask with a crescent moon grin, "Of course, Jack. I worry too much," he stumbled off.

"So," he said, turning to me, "Where should we start? The Leaf Festival starts in a few weeks. We'll put you on the Preparation Crew with Sally," he started off in what to me was a random direction in this sea of scares. It wasn't hard to loose him, though, as he towered over the heads of most of the ghouls. I tried not to touch anyone as we followed, as most were dripping with something. One man seemed to be melting like his skin was made from candle wax. I tripped once and almost landed in a fountain spewing green slim and Jack had to pull me away with a wink.

Jack finally opened the doors to a large banquet hall with a sloped ceiling and a black wallpaper in varying shades. Weird how you better recognize the different types if black here. There was tables shoved against the back wall and an arrangement of creatures gibbering in the center.

"Hello, mind if I have someone join the committee?" he asked.

A stout green woman with a row of razor sharp fangs and a shock of red hair smile, or at least that's what I'd call her sharpened grimace, up at him, "We'd be ghastly to have her! And her name is…" she peered her beady red eyes at me.

"Coraline," I said.

"Well, Coraline," a shock went through my body as she didn't make the mistake with my name. This town was seeming more and more like the Other Place, "We need someone helping Seedy putting the bats on the chandelier," a tall thin woman with a dress that seemed to be made out of plants with glowing blonde hair and thin slits for eyes stepped forward.

Jack smiled, and I saw his uneven rows of teeth, "Wonderful! Now, I should be getting back to the mayor," he left, and I saw Sally watching him leave with a smile.

And so I began my first day in HalloweenTown.

Seedy was interesting, and at least not as disgusting as some of the creatures (I refused to consider them people) I'd seen. She lifted off the ground to the ceiling, pushed up by a jet of water. When she saw me stuck on the ground she dropped back and took my hand, and I let out a squeak of surprise both from her damp touch setting down my arm and onto the floor and be shot up through the air to shakily stand on a platform of water opposite to hers. Then she gave me an almost kind smile and handed me a box with holes punch in the top.

Working bats onto a chandelier is about as difficult as you would expect. First I had to get over my fear of touching the wrinkle face creatures, then painstakingly place each one on a bar, keeping them away from the light candles. Sometimes I'd put two together that didn't get along and have to pull them out of a fight. By the end of the day Seedy and I had a chandelier full of black creatures sleeping upside down with their wrings fold proudly over themselves. I have to admit they looked kind of cute when they were sleeping. I glared at the one who had bitten my finger.

Seedy and I had kept up a steady conversation. She was an easy hearted thing, even with a voice that sounded like she was planning my demis

"Jack's been using 'wonderful' to describe things. Also 'fantastic'. I don't think he'll ever shake the habit after last Christmas," she'd said jokingly.

"What happened?" I'd asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Well, it's not really my place. I'm sure Jack will explain later,"

I'd made a mental note of that.

Now Sally and I are walking down the bustling street. This place seemed less frightening then it had been, more like community of monsters and less than a swarm of monsters bent on killing me. Sally was holding a collection of bottles with names like _Toads Stool_ and _Pumpkin Wind_ on them.

"So, you and Jack then?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

She laughed, "He told you?"

"That he had a fiancé, yes. I just saw how you looked at each other. How long?"

"A year on Christmas," her impossibly large eyes were filled with an unexpected warmth, "Do you have anyone at home?"

That jolted me, "No!"

She pressed her lips together, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, I mean I'm _friends_ with this guy, Wybie, but that's it. Friends," I could feel myself blushing. This is exactly what I got at school, being best friends with a boy, "I don't think he would like me, anyways,"

"Oh, you're quite a lovely girl, Coraline. I'm sure that's not the case,"

I fell silent, and she closed the gap.

"We should get you some clothes! I could make them for you, but not by tonight. Let's go to Edwards shop," he said, brightly turning to a small store across the street with the words "Edward Scissorhands,"

A half hour later we walked out of the shop with three bags of clothes. I tried thanking Sally but she only said that she wanted to do it. Edward had been a thin man with scissors for hands with a shock of long curly hair. We reached Jacks crypt with a hollow echo when we opened the door. That was just how Jacks house was, large and full yet with a feeling a emptiness. What's weird is that while it felt sad it was almost a good kind of melancholy that was partly nostalgic.

Sally left, not telling me where she was going, and I was left by myself. I went to my bedroom first and started hanging my clothes in my wardroom.

Then I saw a child sized yellow rubber raincoat hanging quietly inside with a pair of matching rain boots on the floor.

"Coraline!" Jacks voice came from down stairs. I was frozen in place, staring at the yellow plastic fabric. My mind was swimming.

I jumped when I heard him right behind me, spinning around to see him smiling in the doorway, "Coraline, how'd you like setting up the ball? Sally said you took to it,"

I felt goosebumps and took a step back, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where did you get those?" I pointed to the wardrobe.

He glanced at them, "I didn't know they were there. Why?"

"Liar!" I gritted my teeth together, knowing my superstitions were right, "Where is she?"

"I don't understand. I-"

"No, no you know exactly what I'm talking about. The Other Mother, did she create you? She brought me here,"

"Coraline-" he took a step towards me. I darted, trying to move past his lanky figure. A thin arm caught me, pulling me back. I glared at him, backing against the wall, "You can't put the buttons on my eyes. I won't let you,"

"Listen to me," he said, "Who is the Other Mother? Coraline, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me,"

I bit my lip, still not trusting him.

"I promise,"

I really did like this lanky skeleton, with his head too large and his limbs impossibly long and thin and the way his collar was pointed three times on each side. But I had also liked the jumping mice and the acrobats and almost loved the Other Mother before I knew. Knew that it was all a fake trick.

Yet Halloween Town _wasn't_ perfect. It wasn't anything like I'd expect, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Strangely this brought me to the uncertain conclusion that this place was real, and right now I needed to tell Jack about what happened three years ago.

I sat down on the bed, hugging my knees in a way that made me seem like the child I felt to be, and stared at the wall, remembering. Jack watched me silently.

"When I was eleven I moved to the Pink Palace, an apartment home In Oregon. I met a boy, Wybie, and his black cat. They told me about a well that was so deep you could see the stars. Then I found a little door behind some wallpaper, and almost lost my life," and so I launched into the story I'd never told anyone. Wybie might have been my closest friend, and I know he had his suspicions, but I'd never wanted to talk about it. It didn't seem like anyone would have believed me, anyways. As I talked, the images came back. The Other Mother cooking, the Other Father playing piano. That cat talking and seeing those three children under a bed sheet. I told Jack everything, and when I was finished, I felt more relieved than I'd ever been since I threw that crushed hand down the deepest well.

Finally, I looked at him, "So why is that raincoat here? I left it in _her _world,"

"I see," Jacks long claws clasped and unclasped worriedly, "This explains why you took to us so well. I'm going to tell you now, though, that if she is here we won't let her touch you,"

"Do you know who she is?"

He nodded, "There's a legend, a very very old legend, of a citizen of HalloweenTown that went bad. Not the laugh bad we live for here but the deep evil that rotted in her soul. She turned to the darkest of our magic, and began to do something that broke the most ancient law. She stole the lives of children. No one knows what happened to her,"

"Well we do now,"

"And if she's back, which I'm guessing the raincoat is sign of, we will not let anything happen to you,"

I stared out the window, to the edge of the forest, hoping there really was something beyond it. Hoping this really wasn't a fake world.


	3. The Leaf Ball

**A/N: Ok, I just had to tell you this. I was scrolling through the list of Nightmare Before Christmas fics, and then saw a story called Buttons vs. Bones by Cinamon Stick. it took me longer than it should have to realize that, no, someone did not steal my story but that it WAS MY STORY. *facepalm***

For the two weeks leading up to the ball Coraline spend her days glancing over her shoulder in paranoia, helping the decorating committee (Jack knew she wouldn't be much use scaring things), and getting to know the citizens of Halloween Town.

The Mayor and his wails annoyed her. There was the Draq family, who lived off blood and really didn't like mornings. She didn't ask. Goreen was a troll that spent his time holed up under the bridge doing who knows what. There was a boy named Eddy, about the age of three who was fat with rotting flesh and striped pajamas. Froke was what you could call the leader of the bats, with an almost humanoid face and two large wings. Shrue and Brink were the two witches that mostly spend their time in the air. She met Doctor Finklestein. Apparently he had created Sally with what he called "Spare parts". She decided to avoid him when necessary.

Then finally it came on the fourth week of November.

"Morning!" Jacks voice echoed up the stairway, "It's the Leaf Ball,"

I sat up with wide eyes and shook my head, trying to clear the sleep from it. I pulled my sweatshirt over my purple pajamas and popped up. The second my feet were on the hard wooden floor I was standing at the banister, a pulse in my veins from being out of bed so quickly.

"Let's do it," I said with a grin down at the lanky king,

The morning went by in a blur of preparation. Jack went to organize everyone and I started to follow when Sally put a hand on my shoulder, "Wait, I've got something for you," I followed her back up to my bedroom to find something flattened out on my bed.

It has made from bright orange fabric, hugging the wait then flaring out into waves of varying shades of pumpkin, with wisps of brown and yellow mixed it. It was sleeveless, with a straight neckline. Sitting on the floor was a pair of simple black flats. A ball gown.

I stared at it for a moment, then wordlessly threw my arms around Sally. I didn't mind the oddity of her being stitched together. I didn't mind a lot of things now. I could feel her laughter.

I slipped it on, and found that it was a perfect fit. It felt odd, as I hadn't worn a dress since… ever. When I was a kid my mother would try to get me into dressy clothes, to no avail. But now it seemed to make sense. I looked it the mirror and saw that my dark hair stood it wonderful contrast to the bright orange.

Then it was time. The streets looked cheery, which was extremely out of character. Citizens trickled into the banquet hall, now decorated it blacks browns and oranges. Sally disappeared somewhere and I was on my own. I spotted Jack in the center, looking slightly flustered as he hurriedly shook hands with the ghouls crowding by him. He seemed to be looking for something.

The sound of trumpets came from behind, and I turned to see even more creatures filing in. But no, not creatures. They all seemed to be people, normal skin in pale peach to dark brown. I didn't recognize any of them, but the aura reminded me of something like sitting around a table with family.

The crowd became more balanced as some went to the upper floor where there was food being served. I realize now that I have no idea what the Leaf Ball is about. Guess I never asked.

I watched as Jack strode forward, getting through the crowed easily considering he could step over most of them, with a grin. His suit was different, still black with orange pinstripes with leaves studded onto his pointed collar, "Welcome, King Rotisserie!"

"There he is!" someone behind me whispered, "Prince Willow! He hardly ever comes,"

I balanced on my toes, trying desperately to see. Darn me being so short. There was Jack stooping down to shake someone's hand and some of the very normal faces of the taller people standing behind whoever it was he was talking to. I sighed, tired of staring at a goblin back, and turned to dart through the crowd, heading upstairs.

The balcony was a midnight blue with a black banister that was woven with dark brown twine and sunflowers. It was a difficult thing for the creatures to create something so beautiful, and I was impressed. A tuxedoed man with tan skin, who I assumed was with the guests, was handing out cups of hot apple cider. I took one and gratefully wrapped my hands around it. This place was almost always cold. A table near the end was empty and I took a seat, staring out to see the grey little town lit with such orange light. Music drifted up the stairs, not dark and erratic but rhythmic. There was the sound of foot stomping. I stayed like this for a while before someone behind me spoke.

"Can I sit there?" he was a bit taller than me with sandy brown hair and a dark shirt that was woven of an unfamiliar fabric.

"Sure," I told him, sipping my cider.

He sat, moving his hands up and down his arms, which I could see were covered in goosbumps, "So, how do you like HalloweenTown? A bit different from the Harvest,"  
I raised an eyebrow, "What's the harvest? I live here," well, I sort of do now.

He looked surprised, "Oh I just assumed. You just looked like you…"

"I'm visiting for a year," I answered for him.

He nodded, "So where you from, then?"

I didn't figure he'd know where Oregon was. I was right as he showed no recognision at all, simply giving a quick nod.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you your name,"

"Coraline, Coraline Jones,"

He smiled a little, "I'm Russell," I didn't ask for a surname this time.

"So what's Harvest like, then?" I asked, awkwardly crossing and uncrossing my legs.

"Orange," he said with a smirk, "Nice I suppose. Kind of calm now that Thanksgiving's over," he launched into a long talk about trees and turkeys that I half listened to, nodding at the appropriate times. So far I felt a little left out of the Leaf Ball.

"Coraline!" a familiar voice called. Our head snapped up to see Jack peering around the corner, "What are you doing all alone up here? Come on!"

I glanced at Russell, giving him an apologetic shrug more for his benefit. Then I saw something that I'd been too distracted to notice. His eyes; he didn't have any. They were glossy black buttons. My heart hammered in my chest and I jerkily stood, half sprinting to Jack. There was a mix of something on the boys face, like frustration and anticipation.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, and I realized my eyes were stinging.

My muscles felt strung like the to tight bows of an instrument, "Look at that guy,"

He looked confused, "Who?"

I looked around to see that the balcony was empty. No, it was gone. We were on a blank roof. I felt like my legs were going to give out if I stayed up here any longer, and turned inside. I was still clasping my cider. Jack followed me to the stair case, watching me pase back and forth wrapping my hands around themselves nervously. The raincoat and now this, "Jack, there was just a balcony full of people out there, and I was talking to this boy," I sloshed my cider around, "I still have this! Then I saw he had buttons and they were gone," my stomach had a terrible empty feeling.

"What do you think it means?"

"She's here. She's here for me," I almost felt like crying, but since she was probably watching bit my lip and chose to fold my fear under like paper.

"Well, she has me to go through," Jack growled, glaring out the door. To tell the truth I couldn't see how he would be any protection against her.

"You have no idea what she's capable of," I whispered. He gave me a look, then took my arm and pulled me down the steps until we were in the center of the ball room, watching people twirl in the large circle that had been cleared for the dancers.

"Why are we hanging around here?" I asked.

"Blending in," he told me, "She's going to attack, and we're not going to let her get to you. Just stay near me and be ready,"

"I beat her once before," I murmured, "I never thought I'd have to again," I realized she would never give up so long as she was alive with my soul free. I'd thought I'd destroyed her last time, but somehow she'd found me again. In fact, if Jack was right and she in fact did live here, than I couldn't be any more vulnerable. This was the place she was from.

He had a fake smile on as I saw him taking in all the exits and searching the crowed. To someone who wasn't watching it would be unnoticeable the way he was taking an almost protective stance next to me.

There was a terrible noise that filled the room that was somewhere between a laugh and a scream. My heart was thrumming in my ears and as my hands searched for something to defend myself with. I saw a sword-real this time- sticking out of a trolls holder. I slipped it out withour him noticing as he was staring above like everyone else. I gritted my teeth and looked.

There she was, suspended in her spiderlike way in the chandelier with green smoke surrounding her. She was just as I remembered, but not. Same face, same body, but her clothes were sewn together rags that I recognized immediately as the curtains and fabrics decorating the Pink Palace. I didn't want to think about how she got them.

"Coraline, dear!" she hissed in my mothers voice, "I'm home, darling. Why did you leave me for so long,"

I clenched my jaw till it hurt, fighting out a scream as I saw the box she was carrying, with a button key slid into the lock.

"Beldam!" Jack shouted. She turned his way with a sneer, "You were banished! You will not harm any child here,"

"The Pumpkin King," she said, malice in her slick black button eyes, "It's been so long since I met your successor. Lovely children he had,

"What does she mean?" I whispered. Jack ignored me. I felt a little irritated, being protected as if I truly was still eleven. In the years since I'd met the Other Mother I'd been getting ready, and as much as it scared me now it was my turn to end this.

"But let's get back to the brat at hand, " the Other Mother murmured like bitter honey, "I've got another child I plan on having,"

Then, in her other metal claw, I saw him. Hanging from a chain was a cage large enough to hold a man… inside there he was.

"Wybie!" I cried out before I could stop myself.

"There she is!" she said with a smile, "Now, Coraline. He's quite alright. I've already fixed him," my heart plummeted, "All you have to do is come get him tonight. You're staying in the castle, yes? Just go outside, child. You can have him," I felt like ice was running through my veins. Now she was gone, taking Wybie with her. The ballroom was in uproar.

"Everyone!" Jack boomed. We all went silent, "People of Harvest, I'm going to have to ask you to leave as the doors are closing. And the citizens of Halloween Town, go home. Go home and do not leave your homes no matter what.

I watched him numbly. I knew what I had to do, what I'd always been meant to do. The next few minutes went by in a blur as everyone left. We found Sally and were half sprinting through the cold streets until I was sitting on the sofa staring into the flames. Sally wanted to stay but Jack told her it wasn't safe to be here. Something about the boundaries of homes and how they weren't married yet. She left, and Jack sat down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "This is my fault,"

"No, it isn't,"

"I brought her here!" I screamed at him, sick of this. Sick of the fear and the pain and this damned town. Mostly sick because now she had my best friend. I stood and left the room without another word, enclosing myself in the bedroom. Something yellow caught my eye and I saw the rain coat hanging with a suspiciously innocent gleam. It filled my vision until it was swimming.

But enough of this. I knew what I had to do. It was time to get Wybie and lose my life.

**A/N: I know, I know, cliffhanger! I hate them to, but I promise to get a new chapter out ASAP. I had to bring Wybie in-he's just too cool. I must remind you that Coraline is 16 now, which as I reread I felt I had trouble picturing. I might go back and add more description to that. This chapter took me forever. I almost added in a dance scene with Russle and Coraline but decided against it. You can tell me if you want one and I'll post it next as an optional thing for the story. Now, I know your'e probably busy trying to read fanfics but if you could take the time and leave a little feedback that would be great. If you have any question P.M. me, and I'll respond quickly since I spend all my time online.**


	4. Time To Die

**A/N: It's a bit short, I know. Second edit, and for those of you who've seen it already just look for the passage with the leaning to the side fond (I don't know what it's called). You know, originally I wasn't planning for it to be a Father Daughter sort of relationship between Jack and Coraline, that's just what it became. Hey, why don't we try something new and leave a comment? Yeah I know, I shouldn't be demanding, but it's a little frustrating when a chapter gets fifty views and one review, ya know? **

I opened the door to my bedroom, flinching at the expected creak. My black leather bag was comfortably slung over my shoulder, filled with what I'd figured I would need.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" a smooth voice came from behind me. I turned to see the familiar black cat sitting on my bed, green eyes peering into mine with his head cocked to the side.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I thought you would have put together by now how easily I can walk between worlds, like stepping into another room,"

I leaned on the doorway, glad for something to distract me from what I was about to do, "How's home?"

"Your parents are panicking, in fact the whole town has been looking for you. Now with Wyborn missing eveyone's even more worried. You will be bringing him back, right?"

I turned the sword that I'd taken over in my hand, "I have to, you know that,"

"He'll try to stop you,"

"I know,"

He looked at me calculatingly, "Let's go then," he jumped down to the floor. I took one last look at the bedroom and started down the dark hall, running gently down the stairs to keep my footsteps from echoing, and went through the kitchen to the door that I knew faced the woods, the cat following me.

As I found the handle a bony hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Jack was looking down at me with an expecting look that told me he knew I'd try this.

I grinned, "Hey, how are you?"

He didn't humor me, "No, Coraline,"

Fine then, "I have to, Jack,"

"Absolutely not," he grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. My feet scudded against the wooden floor and the cat seemed to have disappeared. But I'd been expecting this. I flipped open my bag and produce a jar that I'd taken from Doctor Finklesteins laboratory earlier that week. With my free hand I popped it pen and a black smoke poured out and twisted its way around the Pumpkin King, his grip loosening.

"Coraline!" he yelled, falling to the floor. I took a step back and watched him somberly.

"I need to do this; I need to end it. You really shouldn't have let me learn so much from Sally. It only lasts an hour, and by then she'll have me. I'm so sorry," I turned, ignoring his protests, and began to crunch my way through the leaves straight into the forest. She'd find me soon enough.

And find me she did.

She came almost like one of those old fashion tractors, with their spinning row of blades. Long, silver legs, too many to compare her to a spider. Her face was the same though, long and narrow and fractured. Black hair, expecting smile, a man sized box in one of her hands. Red cocktail dress that I recognized from one of the shops back home that my mother had admired.

Mom. It felt like years since I'd seen her.

_"Why don't you get this?" she'd told me that last time we were together, pointing to a black cat costume._

_I'd rolled my eyes, "I already told you, I'm not dressing up as anything tonight. And really? I went as a cat when I was seven,"_

_She'd shrugged, placing it back on the rack._

_Later we'd picked up apple cider and walked home together._

Would she ever forgive me for this?

I stood alone, not moving toward her or away. Ready, I was so ready. Dread was there, yes, but relief too. It would be over soon, and she'd have me, and Wybie would be safe.

Wybie. I needed him away from her before she took me.

The Other Mother reached me, crouching over so she blocked the moon, "Hello, daughter,"

"I need to talk to him,"

She raised an eyebrow and I glared into her beady button eyes, "Why should I let you, dear?"

"We had a deal," I didn't want to negotiate, "You've waited three years and you'll wait a few more minutes. NOW,"

She glared at me, but surprisingly set the long box at my feet and backed away.

I pulled off the wooden lid, and my mind registered that it was a coffin, ornately carved with a pattern of looping string with a black finish. Inside was a tall boy, pale, with dark curly and hair and wild eyes. His lips were stitched together, and a small squeak escaped my mouth. For the first time since I'd realized that I had to die, I cried.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "Wybie I'm sorry she did this to you. It's my fault,"

His eyes turned from panic to recognition, and he silently took me in. Then before I could say anything he pulled me into a hug. This was the last hug, and I knew it. The last brush of human contact. So I cried softly into his shoulder and hugged him back, taking in the smell of his leather jacket for a moment before whispering something in his ear, "Run. Get out of here now. There's a town on the edge of the forest west of here, and you'll be met with a castle. Go inside, don't fear the skeleton. Tell him I'm sorry, that I'm gone, that it's over,"

He pulled away, his stitched lips trying to say something. I shook my head and leaned forward to his ear, "Goodbye, Wybie. You have to leave me,"

He shook his head, and I stood up, dragging him to his feet, "Go,"

He stared at me in the same way the Other Wybie did when he was forcing me through the little door and showing me his hand, which made my throat hurt, "_Go_," I shoved him in the right direction, "_Please_," he seemed to decide something, then took off into the trees. I watched him disappear forever, until his leather coat was gone. Then I closed my eyes, feeling the expectation trickling from behind me. Time to die.


	5. Help Me Readers

**Dearest Readers:**

**I know how irritating it is, seeing that I posted a new chapter then realizing that it's just a note. But I really need to get this out there.**

**See, I really love this story so far, and especially the feed back you guys have given me. I know for some of you the last chapter was a bit of a panic. The next chapter needs to be big, really big, but I don't wanted it to END there. So I'm giving this to you. Any ideas, theories, tid bits, I'd like for you to leave a comment with them. I'll scan over them, and hopefully can pull together a really epic chapter for you. I'm completely open minded with this, don't be afraid to throw out something completely ridiculous.**

**And thank you so much for reading. 3**


End file.
